


The Council

by MaoriBlack



Series: The Company of Thorin Oakenshield (and his wee hobbit) [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Dwarf Women, Bearded Dwarf Women, Bilbo is So Done, Caring Thranduil, Character Death, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf History & Lore, Dwarf Marriage, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fuck Canon, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, No Incest, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective Thorin, Soulmates, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin Is an Idiot, kind of, muahahahah im evil
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoriBlack/pseuds/MaoriBlack
Summary: En la reunion de las Siete Familias Enanas, nadie accede a acompañar al heredero de Durin. Hay simpatizantes que proveen a Thorin de suministros y promesas para luego de la travesía, pero ninguna familia está dispuesta a enviar un ejército a Erebor.Luego de esta breve reunión, antes de que Thorin y sus sobrinos se dispusieran a viajar a la Comarca, un pequeño grupo de enanas intercepta a la familia de Durin, y aunque Thorin sospeche, Dís comenta que sus líderes parecen tener algo que ofrecer.Algo que podría cambiar el curso de la historia...-------------Hola :3 espero que esta basura de resumen les llame la atención y decidan leer mi historia! (al fin un fic que no me banean y que tengo inspiración suficiente para terminar)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies), Kíli/Legolas Greenleaf, Kíli/Legolas Greenleaf/Tauriel
Series: The Company of Thorin Oakenshield (and his wee hobbit) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705897
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Council

* * *

El antiguo Salón de los Siete estaba listo para ver otra generación reunirse. Estos pasillos habían visto todas las congregaciones desde los Siete Padres Enanos; sus paredes negras, hechas por el propio Mahal, estaban cubiertas de complejos patrones de esmeraldas y plata. Cada detalle había sido hecho con el mayor de los esmeros, y esto resultaba en uno de los salones mas imponentes de toda la Tierra Media.

Toda gran familia enana, e incluso algunas de las mayores tribus nómadas, había sido convocada, y ahora se estaban acomodando en el Salón. El heredero de la línea de Durin había sido claro; este asunto era demasiado importante como para seguir la costumbre de solo convocara las siete familias. Pero, hablando del heredero, solo su hermana y sus dos sobrinos estaban presentes ¿Qué, en el nombre de Mahal, podía estar retrasando al famoso Thorin Escudo de Roble?

Las incesantes preguntas no llegaron a ser respondidas por la exasperada Lady Dís, puesto que el enano decidió aparecer antes de que su hermana sacara el hacha y amenazara a los fastidiosos enanos que inquirían sin cesar de su paradero.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando el descendiente de Durin se encaramó a la elevación en medio del Salón de los Siete, y se dirigió a los reyes, reinas y líderes de su raza:

\- La razón por la cual están aquí es simple, y a su vez, no puede tomarse a la ligera. Así que os pido que escuchéis con atención, pues no repetiré ni una palabra ni tomaré ninguna interrupción con buen humor…

Dichas estas palabras, estalló el caos.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Esta serie tendra un apartado donde iré subiendo datos de mis OCs, facts sobre el universo de Tolkien, y un par de dibujos relacionados con esta historia. Tambien pretendo hacer un sorteo (si hay lectores dispuestxs) en el que cada uno plantea un OC (con o sin backstory) y elijo un ganador, al cual añadiré a la historia.
> 
> pD: si alguien quiere ser mi beta, lo agradecería un montón! :)


End file.
